


Suppressants

by femmesteve



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Shorts [14]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Child Abuse, Confrontations, Dubious Consent, Heats, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Name-Calling, Omega Steve Harrington, Rimming, Scent Marking, Unexpected heats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmesteve/pseuds/femmesteve
Summary: Billy finds out about Steve





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pleaaaase send me your omega!Steve prompts on tumblr!!: @FemmeSteve

Billy had just assumed. 

Steve could hold his own on the court and always shoved back. He had never fallen limp beneath Billy and submitted like he was programmed to. Steve was full of fire and bite, and Billy was still shocked that Steve Harrington was in fact, not an alpha. 

He was an omega.

It was by accident that Billy found out. He was just eavesdropping, lingering in the locker room after practice and listening to the remaining boys chat. They were talking about Steve’s performance, making fun of his fallen status and calling him a bitchy omega. Omega? 

Billy hadn’t been able to help himself. He stepped into view immediately, making the two betas draw into themselves in response to his presence. 

“Harrington’s an omega?” Billy had asked outright. 

The boys had given each other a stupid look, one that said “Is he serious?” 

“Yeah?” One of them said, obviously surprised that Billy had asked, “He practically leaves slick all over the court,” He added, making the other laugh. 

Billy had sneered and left them to their stupid jokes. He felt a little stupid himself. Steve was strong, but there had always been something about him. The way he trembled before squaring up to Billy, or the way his pupils got fat when Billy leaned real close to hiss something cruel into his ear. 

As soon as he was given a chance, Billy had cornered Steve. Steve was caught off guard, trying to gather his practice clothes and stuff them into his gym bag. He hadn’t expected Billy to snatch it from him and push him against the wall. Billy examined Steve for a moment as though looking for something, before pressing his nose practically against Steve’s neck and inhaling deeply. 

Steve had practically shrieked, shoving hard on Billy’s chest. 

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, HARGROVE?” He had shouted, heart threatening to beat right out of his chest. 

Billy’s upper lip curled a little. Why the hell did Steve smell like a shitty beta?! 

“You’re an omega,” Billy said a little dumbly. 

Steve furrowed his eyebrows, “And?!” He had demanded, face bright red. 

“You don’t smell like one.” Billy pointed out, “Or act like one-“

Steve scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Im on suppressants, dickhead. Try not stereotyping people,” He grumbled, snatching his stuff back from the other boy and rushing past him. 

Billy watched him leave with a blink. He felt cheated. Suppressants? No wonder. Billy’s nose had never failed him before. 

So, Steve wasn’t just a weak-scented alpha, or a stupid beta. Just a feisty omega on blockers. 

Fuck, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Billy did not try to hide his interest in Steve’s sex. Now that he knew that the other was an omega, he was constantly on him. He just wanted to get Steve to show a bit of his true nature, maybe submit a little like he was supposed to. It just wasn’t natural the way Steve fought back. 

Billy was beginning to get frustrated. Every pathetic omega in his life had always quivered before him and bowed their heads. Not Steve. No, if anything Steve had begun to fight back harder now that Billy knew about his status.He shoved back more aggressively, and played harder on the court, baring his small omegan fangs anytime Billy tried to get the ball from him. 

The way Steve rebelled against his nature did things to Billy’s insides. He wanted to put Steve in his place. To pin him somewhere by the neck until Steve was done playing big boy, until he was whimpering and tilting his neck to the side, passive beneath Billy. Submitting to the alpha. 

It showed. Everyone knew what Billy was doing, but nobody dared say anything. It looked too close to a fierce courting rather than a lasting fight between two boys. Why wouldn’t the new king of Hawkins High try and make the old one his bitch? 

Billy shoved hard into Steve, knocking the ball out of his hands easily. Steve caught himself before he could fall, watching helplessly as Billy scored. Again. It was a pattern. Billy would bump into Steve a little too hard, or talk right into his ear when blocking his pass. Distracting him enough to swipe the ball out of his loosened grip. 

“Play fair!” Steve finally growled out, sick of the same routine each time they played. 

Billy laughed, dribbling just out of Steve’s reach. He looked at Steve’s determined face and licked his lips. 

“You can’t expect me to go easy on you just because you’re an omega, Harrington,” Billy said, aware of all of the expectant eyes on him. 

“That’s not what I meant,” Steve insisted, his face and neck flushing hot. 

“Just because you’re pretty,” Billy went on, watching Steve’s flush creep up his face with his tongue between his teeth. 

“Stop hogging the ball!” Someone yelled, bringing both boys back to reality. 

Billy looked over his shoulder to see who had yelled, still dribbling leisurely. When he turned back to look at Steve he saw the other furiously walking away to the locker rooms. Billy threw the ball over his shoulder and moved to follow. 

Steve slammed the locker room door shut behind him, looking around frantically for his clothes. Slick was sliding down his leg at a slow pace. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He hadn’t had a heat since he was eleven! He locked himself into a stall with a whine, pulling his shorts down and pulling toilet paper from the dispenser beside him. He began to try and clean himself up, his heart beating in his ears. Why here, why now?! Someone was gonna smell him and tell, god, he’s going to be humiliated. 

Steve tensed up at the sound of the locker room door opening. He drew his legs up on the toilet, holding his breath as footsteps approached his stall. 

“I know you’re in there, Harrington. Did I make you cry?” Billy asked. 

Steve watched as Billy’s sneakers came into view beneath the stall door. He could feel hot tears of embarrassment pricking at his eyes. 

“Go away,” He managed to croak out. 

Billy leaned on the stall door, about to make another remark when it hit him. The scent. The unmistakable smell of an omega starting a heat. He made a fist and inhaled deeply, hearing Steve whimper in response to the sound. 

“Could you be nice to me for today? Please?” Steve asked softly. His voice quivered with every word. 

“What do you need me to do?” Billy asked, swallowing hard. He couldn’t help but imagine bending Steve over the filthy toilet and taking him. Finally having him beneath him. 

“Get my pants,” Steve instructed, “And walk me to the nurse,” He added, hoping that wasn’t pushing it. It’d help him tremendously to be with Billy when crossing campus. 

Billy did as he was told. He slid Steve’s regular clothes under the stall door and listened to the rustle of fabric as Steve changed. It took Steve several moments before he was courageous enough to open the door. His knees nearly buckled at the sight of Billy. 

Billy looked hungry. He looked like he wanted Steve, and it was making his head spin. This was insane. Billy moved forward and took Steve by the arm, trying to ignore the small sound that escaped the boy in response to the touch. 

“I’m sorry,” Steve kept whispering as Billy walked him to the nurse, an arm around Steve’s waist keeping him close to his side.

“Shut up,” Billy would mutter back. 

He shoved Steve into the nurses office when they got there, closing the door hard behind him. He was practically shaking. He could still smell Steve. He smelled him the entire walk back to the gym. 

“Why does the locker room smell like a bitch in heat?” Someone complained.

“Where’d Harrington go?” Another asked. 

Billy turned the shower as cold as possible and listened to them speculate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo many people wanted me to turn this into a real fic, so I decided that I would. Hope you’re all happy.

Steve returned to school when his heat ended, but Billy never saw him. Not even at practice. It got to the point where Billy started going out of his way to try and run into him. He finally caught Steve at his locker one day. The omega was shoving books into his bag furiously, glancing around. He jumped when he saw Billy approaching, before slamming his locker and trying to bolt with his bag still unzipped. Billy grabbed him by the back of the shirt and pulled him back with an unamused frown. 

“Ignoring me, Harrington?” He asked dryly, still gripping Steve’s shirt. 

“Let go,” Steve grumbled. 

Billy responded by tightening his grip, giving it a good yank so that Steve had to take a step backwards. 

“What’s your problem?!” Steve exclaimed after finally yanking himself away. He glared at Billy expectantly, simultaneously zipping his bookbag aggressively. 

“Did you quit the team?” Billy asked, leaning against the lockers. 

“Not yet,” Steve responded. 

“Is it because of me?” 

“Kind of.” 

Billy furrowed his eyebrows. He repressed the sudden urge to grab Steve by the shirt again and draw him closer. 

“So you forgot you were about to go into heat and you blame me for it?” He asked, voice accusing but low so as to not attract onlookers, “After I saved your ass?” He added with a sneer. 

Steve wasn’t meeting his gaze and it was pissing him off even more. He startled as Billy suddenly hit the lockers to get his attention back, gripping the straps of his bag and looking around nervously at the people who had heard the noise. 

“This isn’t the time or place to talk about this,” Steve said in a low tone. 

“Fine. Come to practice,” Billy said. 

Steve pursed his lips, “I’ll think about it.” 

Billy watched as Steve walked away with the tiniest bit of resentment. He wasn’t satisfied at all. He should have shoved Steve outside the building and demanded a conversation instead of letting him get away so easily. Since when was he so considerate? 

—

Billy tried not to show his surprise when Steve showed up in the gym after school. Or, when he sat down right beside Billy on the bleachers to put his converse on. This close Billy could smell the synthetic beta on Steve’s skin. It was covering the subtle traces of his real scent, but not so well that it wasn’t noticeable at all. Steve finished lacing his shoes and stood without a word to the other boy. Billy stayed for a moment longer, just long enough for Steve’s scent to dissipate. 

Billy had to remind Steve that nothing had changed. That’s what he was thinking as he slammed into the older boy, before leaving him on the floor behind him and taking the shot. Steve got back to his feet with a grunt like always, and Billy felt a sense of relief wash over him. 

They played like they always had, competitive and rough with each other. Steve got more into it as practice went on, actually stealing the ball. Too bad his focus still wasn’t the greatest. All it took to make him miss his shots was a wolf whistle and a holler. Billy took full advantage of that. Even a stupid “Don’t miss!” was enough to make Steve turn around with a sneer. 

Billy made sure to talk to him about that after practice. He stepped into the shower beside Steve’s, watching quietly for a moment as the other scrubbed at his face angrily. He looked away before it could be considered weird. He thought so, anyway. 

“You let everyone fuck with you,” Billy spoke over the hiss of the water, “What are you gonna do during a real game when someone on the other team yells something stupid at you?” He watched Steve look at him out of the corner of his eye, clearly listening, “You can’t turn around like you’ve been doing. You gotta just take the shot,” Billy mimicked throwing a basketball. 

Steve turned the shower off, “I’ll be waiting by your car,” Was all he said before leaving. 

Sure enough that’s where Billy found him. Steve was leaning against the Camaro with his arms crossed, looking worriedly at the ground. The crunch of Billy’s boots on the gravel caught his attention, and he jumped away from the car as though it had burned him. The parking lot was empty, save for them and a few cars. 

Billy was suddenly very glad that Max’s mom picked her up from school on practice days. 

“Fancy seeing you here,” Billy greeted, watching Steve roll his eyes in response, “Ready to tell me why you’re being such an ungrateful brat?” He asked. 

Steve blew air out through his nose and furrowed his eyebrows, slightly offended. 

“Don’t you realize how embarrassed I am? That was my first heat in literally years, and it happened at the worst time possible. To top that off, a complete asshole was the only one there that was able to help me out,” Steve bit out, watching Billy’s face fall, “The very same asshole who probably caused me to go into heat in the first place!” He exclaimed, flushing red. 

Billy paused, and then laughed out loud, “You think I’m the reason you went into heat?” 

Steve couldn’t help but feel a little hurt that Billy was laughing. Did he not consider it a possibility at all? Was he that stupid? 

“You’re always right on top me,” Steve said softly, visibly struggling to explain.

Billy continued to laugh, but it had melted into a more nervous sound. He stared at Steve’s blushing face, waiting for him to say something else. He cut his laugh off with a cough. He was starting to realize that it very well could have been his fault. 

“You have to stop, or I’ll have to quit the team,” Steve told him, voice still that embarrassingly soft tone, “It’s just our biology, it’s nothing we can help,” He added, looking away. 

Billy cleared his throat. He was beginning to seriously itch for a cigarette. It’s not like this was the first time a bitch had gotten wet over him. It was however, the first time that he found himself caring. He thought about how often he teased Steve, getting right into his space and breathing down his neck. He hadn’t known his sex when he started, and he hadn’t had a reason to stop once he found out. Until now. He swallowed hard and came to the very sudden realization that he liked the idea of having sent Steve into an unexpected heat. The friction between them was so unbearingly hot that it had fucked with Steve’s very function. 

“Billy?” Steve said softly, trying to bring the other back out of his head. 

Billy looked back up at Steve, licking his lips. He didn’t miss how Steve’s eyes followed the movement. Steve was very nearly leaning against his car. He could get a little closer... Press him up against it and watch him squirm.. 

“Don’t quit the team. I’ll stop,” Billy finally said. Steve sighed out deeply, appearing relieved. 

“Thanks, man,” Steve said, already inching into the direction of his own car, “Really appreciate it.” 

Billy was already fishing his keys out of the back pocket of his tight jeans, eager to get far away from Steve Harrington and his big, brown eyes. He felt so stupid. He didn’t wait for Steve to say anything else. He got into the drivers side and immediately cranked the car, filling it with the loud sound of Van Halen from the radio. He lit up a cigarette and inhaled deeply, watching Steve’s car leave the school parking lot through the passenger side’s window. 

When Billy got home, he immediately went to the shower. Screw the one he had just taken in the locker room at school. He needed to think. 

He tried thinking hard about how he was going to handle the new situation. People might think somethings up if he just suddenly stopped goading Steve on the court. But, he told Steve that he would.. He had looked right into Steve’s trusting eyes and said he would stop. He rubbed at his chin with a soapy hand. 

Steve better be grateful. So grateful that he’ll stop squaring up to him and pretending that he’s anything but an omegan bitch. Seriously, he’d been so weak that all Billy had to do was knock him around a few times and he totally soaked his shorts. Billy should have shoved him into the backseat of the Camaro and shown him how a real omega acts. 

He imagined Steve presenting his hole to him in the cramped back of his car, little nervous noises leaving his mouth as Billy watched him grow wet. He’d probably come just from a few fingers. 

Billy realized with a jerk that he had started stroking his cock. He felt guilty. God, Steve was so pathetic... He squeezed his dick and kept stroking, unable to shake the image of Steve beneath him. Where he belonged. Spreading his legs wide so that Billy could spear him open with his thick, alpha cock. He’d make Steve cry if he was ever able to get his hands on him like that. He’d make him come so hard he’d never go to anyone else to be fucked ever again. He’d worship his fucking dick. 

Billy came suddenly with a groan, his dick jumping in his hand as he shot jizz against the shower wall. He steadied himself with a hand above the mess, staring at his softening cock in disbelief. God, he was so fucked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, another chapter. I can’t help it. This is all you guys fault!

There was an odd tension between them the next day at practice. Steve had caught Billy staring at him more than once and had thankfully decided to brush it off both times. He was playing well, doing his best to ignore the calls behind him while he shot. Billy was watching Steve close enough to notice the way he twitched, clearly still effected. He was weirdly proud of him for not reacting, but there was a part of him that was upset. He wanted Steve to turn around and bear his teeth at him, distracted enough that Billy could swipe the ball and hear his dejected groan. Like usual. 

Billy realized too late that what he was doing was a stupid decision. He saw that Steve had the ball and his body moved of its own accord. He saw the flash of panic that crossed Steve’s face as he sidled up beside him, arms out so that Steve couldn’t pass. Trapping him. He looked around helplessly, moving in a jerking pattern so that Billy couldn’t swipe the ball. 

“Give me the ball, Steve,” Billy hissed, trying to bat it out of Steve’s hands. 

“You’re supposed to be leaving me alone, /Hargrove/,” Steve hissed back. 

Billy furrowed his eyebrows, stealing the ball as soon as he saw the opening. He passed it to the person on his team closest to the net, whooping as they threw it in. He looked back to Steve’s angry face with a grin. 

“Just because I can’t rub up on you doesn’t mean I’m going to let you win, Harrington,” Billy told him softly, touching Steve’s back deliberately as he moved away. 

Steve ground his teeth together, his skin buzzing where Billy had brushed his back. That was on purpose. Billy was fucking with him. 

Steve felt so stupid to have thought Billy could actually be decent to him. So he helped him out once, big deal. He should have known better. He looked to where Billy was continuing to play, laughing at something someone had said. Probably about Steve. 

Steve shook himself out of his bitter stupor rather quickly. He rushed to guard Billy, ignoring the amused look of surprise on the blond’s face. 

“Oh, You’re big now, huh?” Billy teased, looking over Steve’s head to watch the ball. 

Steve ignored him, focusing hard on keeping Billy from getting the ball. He looked back at him every once in a while, blocking his every attempt to get away. Billy stepped, Steve stepped. It was an aggressive dance. 

“HERE!” Billy yelled, shoving Steve out of the way so that he could be open again. He held his hands out, only to grunt as someone pushed him from behind. 

Steve was livid when Billy turned to look at him, shoulders squared and jaw set. 

“That wasn’t nice, princess,” Billy said softly, almost mockingly. 

“Fuck you,” Steve spat out, before doing it again. 

Everyone had stopped playing to see what happened next. It wasn’t new to them, obviously the boys fought all the time, but this was an omega pitted against an alpha... 

Billy sniffed, studying Steve’s ready stance. His frame was so small, and god, he was so lanky. It was funny. He must have smiled or something, because Steve moved to shove him again. 

Billy moved first, shoving Steve so hard that the omega stumbled backwards.

“You wanna fight? You really wanna fight me, Harrington?” Billy was hardly asking. 

“THAT’S ENOUGH,” The coach yelled, moving between them with an irritated huff, “Both of you are benched.” He said. 

-

“You got us kicked from practice,” Billy growled as they were pulling their regular clothes back on, listening to the sound of shoes squeaking on the court outside, “All because you had to prove you were bad or something.” 

“You said you’d stop,” Steve hissed in response. 

“I said I’d stop getting in your face, not that I’d let you win! You’re the one who got in my face this time!” Billy exclaimed.

“I was just playing the game!”

“So was I!”

They were practically chest to chest, neither of them fully clothed and both of them glaring holes through the other. Billy was seething, his shirt clenched in his fist as he stared Steve down. He watched as Steve’s stance began to falter, his brown eyes growing worried. 

“Thats enough,” Steve said softly, already moving away again. 

Billy grabbed Steve’s wrist before he could, locking eyes with the omega. His arousal had started to permeate the small space. Steve was wet. 

Steve could tell the very moment that Billy realized, his knees buckling. Billy held him up easily, using his arms around Steve’s waist to hold Steve to his person. 

“Fuck, stop,” Steve breathed out, making no move to stop Billy himself. 

“I can’t fucking believe you, Harrington,” Billy muttered, closing his eyes as he inhaled deeply. 

Steve whimpered and squirmed weakly in Billy’s hold. Billy could overpower him if he wanted. He could shove Steve into a wall and yank his shorts down, exposing his shame. Steve thought about all of this with a groan. It was wetting his underwear, gathering quickly and Steve couldn’t fucking believe himself either. 

“How wet are you?” Billy asked, breathing deeply through his nose in a steady pattern. 

Steve breathed out shakily and moved to put his hands on Billy’s shoulders. He leaned his forehead against Billy’s chest, shame burning red on his face. After a moment of silence, Billy began to inch his hand south. He made contact with the soaked back of Steve’s underwear with a low groan. Steve whimpered again and ground his teeth, trying not to press against the hand. 

“You’re wet,” Billy confirmed, pressing into the fabric a bit, “So fucking wet,” He breathed out. 

He had begun to move his fingertips in tight circles absentmindedly, listening to the ragged way Steve was breathing. Steve was so close to throwing his dignity out of the fucking window. He wanted Billy so bad. Maybe more than anything he’d ever wanted. He was panting hard, slowly arching into the firm touch of Billy’s hand. He whined when it disappeared. 

“We have to get you out of the locker room,” Billy said, waiting for Steve to stand back up on his own again. 

Steve stumbled away quickly, realizing in a panic that practice would be over soon. He located his jeans and pulled them on over his wet underwear with a small groan. Billy dressed in the same quick manner. 

The walk to the parking lot was quiet and awkward. Steve was the one who broke the silence. 

“It’s just because you’re an alpha. Not because I like you, or anything,” He grumbled just loud enough for the other to hear.

“I don’t know, sweetheart, somethin’ really had you goin’ back there,” Billy responded, reaching into the pocket of his jeans for a cigarette, “I can still smell it on you,” He added, leaning closer to Steve. He grinned as Steve swatted him away. 

Billy started heading for his car, leaving Steve behind him. Steve hesitated for a moment, and then spoke again,

“Hey, Hargrove..” He called. 

Billy sighed out deeply as though greatly troubled, “Yes?” 

Steve cleared his throat and caught back up. Billy waited with the unlit cigarette clamped between his lips. Steve hesitated again, before touching Billy’s arm softly. Billy was surprised, but didn’t react. 

“You’re not...put off by me, are you?” Steve asked. 

“Geez, you’re a pain in my ass...” Billy sighed out again, “You better be damn grateful that you’re so pretty,” He said, pulling a lighter from the same pocket.

“I don’t understand,” Steve said, watching Billy light his cigarette. 

“I know what you want,” Billy said dryly. He took the cigarette from his lips and held it to Steve’s. 

“What do I want?” Steve muttered around the cigarette. 

“Well, actually, I take that back,” Billy shifted, crossing his arms and watching Steve puff on his cigarette, “I know what you need,” 

“And that is?” Smoke curled behind Steve’s words. 

“When was the last time you got laid, Harrington?” Billy asked, accepting the cigarette back. 

Steve nearly choked on smoke. Nancy. Nancy had been the last person he had sex with. So.. Several months? He winced. 

“Thought so,” Billy said, going just off of Steve’s facial expression, “That’s why you wet your panties everytime I touch you.” 

“That’s what you want!” Steve said defensively, “You’re the one who wants in my pants. That’s why you kept getting in my space after I told you not to!” 

“Easy, princess. Nobodys judging you,” Billy said, succeeding only in angering Steve further. 

“If I need to get fucked so badly then why don’t you do it?!” Steve demanded.

Billy shrugged, “All you gotta do is ask me. Real sweet and nice,” He paused to pull on his cigarette, “Maybe bat those pretty lashes a little bit.” 

Steve flushed angrily, preparing himself to storm off to his car and leave Billy behind. But, Billy wasn’t laughing. He was still watching Steve expectantly, shrouded in cigarette smoke and as collected as ever. 

“You’re serious?” Steve asked. 

“Yep. Though, you’ve probably never had to say please for anything before in your life. Spoiled, little princess Harrington,” Billy said, the words teasing, “Well, let’s hear it.” 

Steve pursed his lips, waiting a beat. Just in case Billy cracked a smile. Anything. 

“Please?” 

Billy did crack a smile then. A big one that spread right across his face. He was going to rock Steve Harrington’s world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was super hard to write for some reason?? It’s probably just about the laziest porn I’ve ever written. That’s all this one is. Lazy porn.

They had decided that Steve’s house would be the place. His parents wouldn’t be home until late that night, so why not? 

Steve bit his lip and was thinking hard as he lead Billy to his house, driving with his hands tight on the wheel. Nancy was the only alpha he had ever been with. He knew that being fucked was going to be very different from doing the fucking. Of course Nancy had slipped him a few fingers before. It had been her duty as his alpha to help him through his heats. She did a poor job, but she had tried and that’s all that mattered. 

Steve could see Billy if he looked in the rear view mirror, banging his head to whatever was on the radio in his car. He smiled a little, pulling into his own driveway. 

Billy waited with his hands in his pockets as Steve unlocked the door, taking in the large house with impressed eyes. He wasn’t shocked. He knew that Steve’s family was well off. It was a nice house, though. 

“Should I beat you around or something?” Billy asked once the door was shut behind them. He put his hands on Steve’s waist, the weight of his hands teasing, “You know...To get you in the mood?”

“Tch,” Steve rolled his eyes, “Maybe, just...” He grasped Billy’s face in his hands tentatively. 

Billy knew it had been coming, but the kiss still caught him off guard. It was so soft that it made his knees wobble threateningly. He chased it hard, tugging Steve closer with a small grunt. He slotted their lips together roughly, feeling the omega jump slightly in his hold. Steve was so soft, his lips moving only slightly against his persistent mouthing. He let Billy devour his mouth as though it was his to do so. 

Steve could smell Billy. He smelled like raw alpha and it was making him dizzy. Every wet click of their mouths made him more desperate to be close to the other boy. He whimpered as their tongues slid together, feeling the evidence of his arousal build between his legs. His hands sought out Billy’s crotch boldly. He had to check. To make sure that Billy wasn’t doing this out of pity. 

The touch drew a deep growl from Billy. He was hard. Steve gasped softly as Billy moved his hand over his, squeezing around Steve’s a bit possessively. 

“Is that what you want, Steve?” Billy asked lowly, nosing at Steve’s warm cheek. 

Steve nodded, beginning to massage Billy’s clothed erection with his palm. He could feel how much bigger the other was. He’d seen it in the locker rooms before, of course. Seen it heavy between Billy’s legs. Build to breed and conquer. Steve let out a soft moan. 

“Fuck, you’re ready for it aren’t you, baby?” Billy muttered, hearing Steve whimper in response, “Yeah...I know what you need..” 

Steve lead Billy upstairs by his hand, looking straight ahead so as to not see the hungry look on Billy’s face again. It frightened and excited him. Made him feel things. Billy gripped his hand almost too tight, and he could feel his blue eyes on the back of his head like a flame. 

Steve carefully opened his bedroom door, turning on the light so that they could see. He suddenly felt embarrassed about the state of it. To be fair, he hadn’t expected to have a guest today. 

“Strip, Harrington,” Billy commanded, already unbuttoning his shirt. 

Steve gulped and did as he was told, his body responding to the alpha’s demands on instinct. He jumped when Billy’s hands joined his to help. Billy was naked, fumbling to get Steve’s jeans down. Steve stepped out of them obediently. 

When Billy freed his cock from his boxers, he groaned. Steve’s cock was bright red and much smaller than his, and the scent between his legs was heavenly. He kneeled and pressed his nose to Steve’s pubic hair, inhaling deeply and making the other boy squirm uncomfortably. He pulled away and gave Steve a wolffish grin, his mouth dangerously close to Steve’s cock. 

Steve shivered, feeling Billy’s warm breath against his erection. He repressed the urge to bury his fingers in Billy’s blonde locks and force him closer. His eyes slipped closed as he felt Billy lip softly at the tip of his dick, merely tasting the precome that had gathered there. It was over as quickly as it had begun, and Steve found himself scooped quickly into the other boy’s arms. 

Steve swung out on instinct, but his fist connected with nothing but the air. He was thrown heavily into the bed, where he bounced for a moment with his eyes wide and trained on Billy. 

“You just threw me like I was nothing!” Steve complained, watching as Billy crawled to where he was on the mattress. 

“Don’t omegas like that?” Billy mused as he came to kneel between Steve’s legs, “To be reminded how big and strong their alpha is?”

“You’re not my alpha,” Steve bit out, tilting his head up for the kiss that Billy offered him. 

Billy bit hard at Steve’s lips, gripping the omega’s hair in his fist. Steve gasped, exhilarated by the rough treatment and what it promised. Billy wasn’t like Nancy at all. Nancy had babied him during sex, sitting on his dick and petting his hair, kissing him softly and what not. 

Billy’s fingers brushed against Steve’s damp hole, and he watched as his legs fell open in invitation. Steve cling to Billy, swallowing hard as he felt him rub his entrance with the pads of his fingers. He teased him with the firm press of his index finger, licking softly at his neck where his scent gland was. 

“Don’t do that,” Steve warned, moving his shoulder up to block Billy’s mouth. 

“I’m not going to bite you,” Billy insisted, nicking Steve’s shoulder with his teeth despite his statement, “Wouldn’t wanna be bonded to you if you were the last omega in the world, Harrington,” He murmured this into Steve’s ear cruelly. 

Steve grit his teeth and shoved Billy’s face away, “Shut your mouth and fuck me.” He demanded. 

Billy began to sink his index finger into Steve’s hole on command. It worked deep inside quickly thanks to how slick the omega had become. Billy began to work in another finger almost immediately, eager to be inside of Steve. His eyes flicked from Steve’s entrance to his face, which was screwed up in both pleasure and embarrassment. 

“Relax,” Billy urged, feeling Steve squeeze around his fingers. 

Steve whined, pulling on his own hair, “Sorry, sorry,” 

Billy pushed out a sigh through his nose and began to spread his fingers, focusing on the small sounds that slipped from Steve’s lips. Slick slid down his hand in sticky rivulets. He retracted his fingers and raised them to his lips, swiping his tongue through the mess. Steve groaned and felt his cock throb in response to the image. His hole was fluttering, missing the fullness and he had never been so turned on in his life.

When Billy started to slip inside, it was so easy that Steve had to cover his mouth in shock. It was embarrassing being so deprived that this little contact had him soaked. Billy noticed this and gave Steve an affectionate tap on the cheek,

“Loose is good. You want loose,” Billy said softly, mostly teasing. 

He pushed in steadily, lips pressed together hard as he tried not to slam in all at once. He stayed inside for a while before moving, studying Steve’s face. Steve had his eyes closed tightly and he breathed hard through his nose. He was so full. He eventually noticed Billy’s long pause. He opened his eyes and gave the alpha an expectant look. 

“Well?” Steve managed to say.

Billy rolled his eyes. So much for letting Steve have some control over his first time with a cock in his goddamn ass. 

Billy began to rock in a steady pace, tongue peeking out from his lips as he focused. Steve reached for where Billy’s hands were braced on the pillow behind his head. He grasped onto Billy’s wrists absentmindedly. Billy maneuvered their hands so they were joined together on either side of Steve’s head. 

“Harder,” Steve said, squeezing Billy’s hands. 

Billy obliged, moving on from the steady rolling of his hips and beginning to thrust into Steve. He watched as his cock entered Steve’s swollen hole, a groan ripping from his throat. He couldn’t believe that he was fucking Harrington. That he was so in love with how his ass gripped his cock and swallowed him up. That Steve looked so hot with his mouth slack and his eyes shut tight. 

“Tell me how it feels,” Billy said, his voice breathy. 

Steve swallowed and opened his eyes slightly. They were glazed over as though he were high. 

“Feels good..” Steve muttered almost shyly. 

Billy hit into him, making Steve cry out suddenly. His eyes grew wide as Billy continued to do this, fucking him in short, quick thrusts that hit him in just the right spot. Steve’s mouth was wide with silent moans. He was stuck looking up at Billy, dumbstruck by his own pleasure. 

Billy found himself smirking a bit proudly. Steve was cute. He had never experienced a male alpha before, and Billy was setting a damn good precedent for the next asshole. He blinked as Steve suddenly found his voice, moaning out loudly and beginning to arch. 

“Fuck,” Billy breathed out, leaning down to lick sweat from Steve’s neck. He eyed Steve’s scent gland hungrily. 

Steve could be his. He could force a bond so easily and have him forever. Steve would hate him for a while, but he would eventually give in. As any omega would. 

Steve wasn’t just any omega. 

“Fuck!” Steve cried out, breaking Billy from his thoughts.

The omega was coming, hard in white stripes across his stomach. He squirmed under Billy’s hold and squeezed around his dick, trying to pull an orgasm from his partner, to suck in his knot. 

“Knot me,” Steve whined.

Billy shook his head, sweaty hair flinging with the motion. He pulled out of Steve abruptly. His cock dripped with slick and precome, and he could feel his knot swelling. 

“Gonna come on you like the bitch you are,” Billy grunted, gripping his dick in his hand. 

Steve whimpered beneath him and watched through half lidded eyes as Billy stroked his dick. He came like that, mixing his jizz with Steve’s on the other boy’s stomach. Steve flinched, but allowed it with a lazy groan. 

Steve glanced at the time. He realized with a grateful sigh that they had only killed two hours. He wondered what that said about them. 

“Come with me,” Steve grunted, grabbing a shirt from the floor and wiping at his stomach, “We’re getting in the shower.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: the date that isn’t a date. 
> 
> And more smut.

Steve didn’t smell like Billy anymore the next day at school. 

Billy had left Steve’s house reeking of his scent, and he knew that Steve probably had gotten in trouble for it when his parents got home. To be fair, Billy smelled like Steve too. Neil hadn’t been happy when he got home a little later than he was supposed to, smelling like an omega and sex. 

Billy located Steve at his locker and went straight for him. Steve jumped at the feeling of the alpha’s hands on his waist, spinning him around so that they faced each other. Billy rubbed their cheeks together a bit more aggressively than was needed. He just needed Steve to smell like him again. He didn’t know why. 

Steve hummed and allowed Billy to rub against him, a little loss in the closeness and smell of him. He soon came to his senses, however, and tried to shove Billy away. Billy caught himself by slamming a hand down on Steve’s locker, just above the other boy’s head. He smirked at Steve, knowing that he had already accomplished what he had wanted. 

“I’m gonna kick your ass,” Steve muttered, looking around nervously. 

People were giving the pair curious stares, and they weren’t bothering to hide it. Billy rolled his eyes. He’d show Steve a real scene.. No, not a good idea, he thought immediately after. 

“Im gonna pick you up at eight tonight, and your ass better be ready to go,” Billy said, watching Steve’s lips push down into a confused frown. 

“Why?” He asked a little dumbly. 

“It’s Friday, Harrington, we’re goin’ out,” Billy said with a shrug, “The next town over has a drive in, and it’s horror movie night.” 

Steve hadn’t stopped frowning. Not only did he smell like Billy, but the alpha was asking him out in front of everyone too. Why didn’t Billy just go ahead and piss on his locker while he was at it? 

“Fine, just go away,” Steve hissed, watching the flicker of triumph cross Billy’s face. 

“See ya, sugar,” Billy said smoothly, before pushing himself away from Steve’s locker and leaving. 

He left Steve standing in a cloud of alpha scent and cheap cologne. Steve was fully aware that the same smell now clung to his own skin. 

Steve tried to wear the scent as nonchalantly as possible, acting as though having Billy’s scent on him was totally normal. He thought it was working up until the point that he heard whispering behind him in fifth period. The omegan girls weren’t trying to hide the fact that they were gossiping about him, eyeing him unabashedly and saying his name clearly. The late bell hadn’t even rung yet, and Steve was ready to bolt from the class. 

“It’s Billy. I’ve seen him putting on that gas station cologne at his car before school,” One of them said. 

“Oh, gross,” The other said, “Can’t believe Steve is letting that greaseball mate him,” 

“I don’t know, he’s kind of hot-“

Steve stood up furiously, grabbing his bookbag and flinging open the classroom door just as the bell rang. The teacher said nothing as he stormed out. 

-

Steve ended up going home and trying to nap. He tried to seek out the smell of Billy’s hair on his pillow, nuzzling into the cotton almost angrily. He ended up thinking about how Billy had grabbed him that morning. He had rubbed his scent into Steve’s skin unabashedly, making his intentions clear as day. He wanted Steve to smell like him. He was fully aware that people would talk about it and speculate. 

Steve felt his cock twitch inside of his pants. 

His mind began to wander. Did Billy want him? Would he take him as his mate? He tried to imagine the feel of Billy’s alpha fangs on his neck, biting fiercely to break the skin and claim him for good. He moaned and rolled into his back, reaching for his fly. He hesitated, fingers twitching over the metal of his zipper. 

He used his other hand to feel the fabric of his pillow, eyes sliding closed as he recalled how Billy had pinned his hands there. He gave in and began shove his pants around his ankles. 

He focused on his cock first, stroking himself in a slow pattern so that he became fully erect. He tried to imagine Billy over him like the night before, pinning him down by the hips and grunting in his ear as he took Steve again. 

The first time had been exhilarating, and he had come harder than he ever had before. Not even Nancy had been able to make him blow that hard. Billy had just felt so good inside of him.. Filling him up. 

Steve reached down and brushed his fingers over his hole, feeling the wetness that grew there. He bit his lip and slid a finger inside. He wondered what Billy would say if he knew that Steve was thinking of him. He’d probably make fun of him. 

“Knew you’d get addicted,” He’d say, “Little omegas eat up anything an alpha will give them. Then, they beg for more,” 

Billy would probably watch Steve finger himself open, laughing at how pathetic and desperate he looked. Steve gasped and worked another finger in, twisting them together. 

“Can’t even play with yourself right. Only an alpha knows what to do with that sweet, little hole.” 

Steve whined and reached for his cock with his free hand, still thrusting the fingers inside of himself. Billy would probably get off to this. He’d probably stroke his own cock as he watched Steve fumble with his, hand moving slowly. So he didn’t come too fast. So he could watch Steve do whatever he told him to for hours.

“God,” Steve sobbed, clenching hard around the fingers as he came in his hand. 

His hole twitched and winked as he pulled his messy fingers free. He was breathing hard and he was stupidly embarrassed. He couldn’t believe he just got off to Billy Hargrove. 

“It’s not my fault,” Steve said aloud to no one, “Its just my biology.” 

-

Billy showed up at Steve’s house twenty minutes early. Steve watched from his bedroom window as the Camaro pulled into his driveway in disbelief. He hadn’t expected Billy of all people to show up early. 

He shook it off and dashed to the mirror, double checking his stupid hair and stupid clothes. This whole thing was stupid. The doorbell rang and he jumped. 

“Steven!” His mom called after a moment. 

“Coming!” He yelled back. 

Billy was talking to his mother when he got downstairs. His big charming smile would have made his mother blush if it wasn’t for the fact that she was an alpha herself. To her, it was cute. A smaller, lesser alpha than herself trying to charm her. 

“There you are!” His mother said, “No babies!” 

Steve groaned, feeling his cheeks warm up in the slightest, “God, we’re not dating.” He insisted. 

Something glinted in his mother’s eyes, “Just a joke! Go have fun,” She said, shooing them both out the door. 

Billy was laughing as soon as the door closed behind them. 

“No babies!” He mocked, pulling another embarrassed groan from the other boy. 

“Shut it.” Steve commanded, climbing into the car and falling into the seat almost angrily. 

Billy did as he was told, but his amused grin remained. He cranked the car and began to cackle again as the loud music made Steve jump. 

Steve turned down the radio with a huff. This was going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know I just posted a chapter, but I wrote this one and the eighth and I’m just so excited. Shit is getting spicy.

“Halloween, Friday the Thirteenth...” Billy smacked his lips, trying to remember the other movies he had seen on the poster, “Evil Dead, I think?” 

“All stupid,” Steve responded, messing with the radio. He settled on Talking Heads, much to Billy’s annoyance. 

“You’ll change your mind. Later, you’ll be pissin’ your pants and begging me to take you home,” Billy said as he pulled into the drive in. 

Steve rolled his eyes hard. They parked a ways from the projector, much to Steve’s confusion. He didn’t think much of it. 

“Wanna sit on the hood?” Steve asked. 

“No way you’re sittin’ on my car, Harrington,” Billy responded, fixing the satellite. 

The audio to Friday the Thirteenth filled the car, and Billy gave a silent thanks to the movie gods. He had only ever set up one of those stupid things twice in his life. 

“Don’t need me to buy you popcorn or some shit, do you?” Billy asked, mostly joking. 

“No,” Steve responded, eyes glued to the screen. They had caught the beginning. 

Billy watched Steve instead of the movie for a while, silently willing the other to meet his eyes. It wasn’t working. Steve was really watching the movie. Didn’t he know that drive ins were for fooling around and not really for movies? Billy cleared his throat, catching Steve’s attention at last. 

“Wanna sit in the back?” He asked, trying to hide the hopefulness in his voice. 

Steve shrugged and started to climb into the back. 

“Can’t really see back here,” Steve pointed out as Billy joined him. 

Billy rolled his eyes hard and pulled on Steve’s shirt until the other boy got a hint and crawled into his lap. Steve straddled Billy easily, frowning at him. 

“We’re not here to watch a movie, are we?” Steve asked dryly. 

“Ding ding ding,” Billy said sarcastically, “Does he win a prize?” 

Steve smacked Billy softly on the cheek to get him to shut up. The movie continued to play through the radio, filling the car with suspenseful music and the sound of sex. The omega on screen was moaning loudly, oblivious to her impending doom. 

“Think I can make you sound like her?” Billy teased, his lips against Steve’s neck. 

“You can try,” Steve responded, sliding a hand into Billy’s hair. 

Billy took some time to kiss Steve’s neck, lipping at it softly with a hint of tongue. Those light butterfly kisses turned into soft bites, and Steve had to push Billy’s face away. 

“God,” Billy groaned in disappointment, “Don’t horror movies make you horny? Don’t they make all omegas horny?” 

“Stop stereotyping me,” Steve grumbled, “You should have told me you didn’t want to watch a movie!” He exclaimed. 

“Then you wouldn’t have come!”

“Jesus, you’re a dick!” 

Billy grabbed Steve by the jaw and mashed their lips together, tonguing apart Steve’s forcefully. Steve felt his dick respond to the rough treatment immediately, and he began to squirm, hitting Billy’s chest with his fist. 

Billy growled and fisted Steve’s hair instead. He knew that Steve hit harder than that. If he didn’t want it, he’d punch Billy in the face. No, Steve must like being man handled. The evidence was pressed against his leg. 

“You like this?” Billy asked, his breath warm against Steve’s panting mouth. 

Steve turned pink and closed his eyes, praying that Billy would shut up and keep going without him having to humiliate himself. Of course he liked it! Couldn’t Billy feel it? 

Steve started to rock in Billy’s lap, rubbing his erection on his leg. Billy groaned at the feeling and tightened his grip on Steve’s hair, wrenching his head back so that his throat was exposed. Steve yelled as Billy sunk his teeth into the side of his neck, dangerously close to his scent gland. 

“Billy, stop,” He whimpered, feeling Billy grin against his skin. 

“Billy, stop,” Billy mocked, adjusting Steve in his lap with a rough jerk so that their clothed erections pressed together. 

Steve moaned and let Billy suck marks into his neck, unable to think about the consequences as pheromones filled the small place. Billy was ruthless, grinding hard against Steve as he sucked on the omega’s neck and nicked the skin with his teeth. Steve was a moaning, squirming mess in his lap, digging his nails into Billy’s shoulders. 

Someone on the movie screamed particularly loud, drowning out Steve’s own frightened scream as Billy scraped his teeth over his scent gland. Steve had begun to breathe raggedly, his heart pounding as Billy lathed attention into his scent gland. It was hot. It was exhilarating. Billy was so close to carelessly bonding them for life, and it was driving Steve nuts for a multitude of reasons. 

“You’re crazy,” Steve whispered, wincing as Billy nicked it again and again with his sharp teeth. 

Billy hummed his agreement, before pulling himself away from Steve’s neck to press their open mouths together again sloppily. Steve whimpered into the kiss, arching in the slightest as Billy slipped a hand beneath his shirt. His fingers were cold on Steve’s spine. 

“Should I fuck you here?” Billy mused aloud, tracing his fingers along Steve’s chest. 

“No!” Steve protested, thinking about how close they were to the other cars. 

“What, are you scared Jason’s gonna get us while I’m balls deep in your sweet ass?” Billy teased, squeezing Steve’s thigh hard. 

“Im more scared of the cops getting called on us for public indecency,” Steve said bitterly, shuddering as Billy tweaked one of his nipples. 

“Should we go somewhere else?” 

That could take a long time. Steve whined and shook his head, beginning to slide to the floorboards. Billy watched curiously as Steve sat on his knees, most likely uncomfortable due to the size of the backseat. Steve flicked open the button of his jeans, surprising him and making his hips jerk. 

“Oh, fuck, are you serious?” Billy asked, watching as Steve pulled his dick out, “Fuck,” He repeated, breathless.

Steve rubbed Billy’s cock against his cheek absentmindedly, whining. He felt so empty between his legs all of the sudden. He took the leaking tip into his mouth and began to suck immediately, feeling Billy jerk again in surprise. 

“Oh my god,” Billy hissed, grasping Steve by the hair. 

Steve took as much as he could into his mouth, trying his damnest despite never sucking cock before. Billy wished that there was more light so that he could Steve better. The sounds coming from his lap were downright obscene, and he was almost positive that he’d blow his load if he were able to see. 

Billy pulled Steve off of him by his hair, grunting. 

“Pull your jeans down and sit on me before I lose my shit,” Billy said. 

Steve moved to do as he was told immediately, pulling his jeans and underwear down and around his shoes. He left his converse on and climbed back into the seat, grasping Billy’s dick in his hand. It burned as it sank inside of him, making him wince despite how wet he was. 

“Fuck, you gonna ride me like a good bitch?” Billy asked gruffly, guiding Steve down by his hips. 

Steve nodded and panted, before leaning his forehead against Billy’s. 

“Are you gonna knot me?” Steve asked sweetly in return, pulling a deep groan from Billy’s throat. 

“Jesus, are you gonna ask me that everytime I get my dick in you?” 

“I want it,” Steve whined in response, obviously high on sex and pheromones. 

Billy felt Steve begin to roll his hips, panting softly into his ear as he ground deep inside of him. He moaned, and it was honey to Billy, dripping sweetly from the fucking air. Jesus, Billy wanted him. Every day, just like this. He wanted Steve to be his in every sense of the word. 

“Billy,” Steve moaned, squeezing around his cock. 

The hot heat of Steve sucked him in, every squeeze and thrust driving him wild. Steve was moaning right into his ear, grasping the side of his face as he bounced steadily on his cock and took his own pleasure. Billy slid his hands underneath Steve’s shirt again, digging his nails into Steve’s back. 

“I want it,” Steve said again, “I want it, knot me,” He pleaded. 

“Fuck, baby, what the hell are you even saying?” Billy said helplessly. 

He wasn’t used to it being said in such a tantalizing voice. He could remember countless whores riding him just like this, begging him to knot them and it had just pissed him off. It was tempting when Steve said it. 

“You want it?” Billy found himself saying, “You want me to knot you? Without claiming you first? Give you a bastard child?” Billy was trying to deter Steve from asking, but it came out wrong. It made Steve moan louder, ride him harder and nod frantically. 

“Everyone will call you a slut,” Billy whispered, “Everyone will know I put my kid in you,”

“Please,” Steve whispered back, eyes rolled practically into the back of his head. 

Billy felt his eyes beginning to sting. He couldn’t say no anymore, it was too much. Steve was everything he needed, and he knew Steve would hate him if he did it. He was an omega, he was programmed to beg like a whore. They all did it. Steve wasn’t different. He wasn’t special. 

“Knock me up,” Steve muttered, breaking Billy from his thoughts violently. 

Billy gripped Steve’s hips in a bruising grip, guiding him up and down his cock in time with his desperate thrusts. Steve was practically crying, begging him for a stupid fucking baby and arching his back into a sensuous curve. 

Billy lost it and came hard, blinding himself as he felt his knot swell inside of the other boy. Steve had already come all over himself and was crying for real, his wet face pressed against Billy’s. 

Billy felt his stomach start to clench and twist with nerves.

“You fucking bitch,” Billy growled, “Stupid, fucking, omega, I can’t believe this,” He shook his head and leaned his head back. 

Billy was knotted inside of Steve Harrington. He knew it wasn’t Steve’s fault. It was just his nature, but God, Billy had let it happen. He was supposed to be strong. He was supposed to keep shit in check and hold it together. 

“You have to bite me. You can’t let this happen to me, Billy, my parents will kill me,” Steve pleaded. 

“I hate you, God, I hate you so much,” Billy muttered over the sound of the movie. 

“Bite me!” Steve screamed, tears pouring down his red face, “Take responsibility!” 

“Shut your mouth, Harrington,” Billy hissed, “I’m not biting you, we don’t even know if you’re going to get pregnant or not.” 

Billy sat for another ten minutes buried inside of Steve while he waited for his knot to deflate. Steve cried for the whole ten minutes, clinging to Billy like a vice. When Billy was able to disconnect them, he shoved the omega away. Steve started to put his pants back on immediately, feeling semen slide out of him. 

“Billy,” Steve whimpered. 

“Shut up, Jesus Christ! Let me think!” Billy snapped. 

He leaned forward after tucking himself away, taking a pack of cigarettes from the glove compartment. Steve had sat himself back in the passenger seat. He felt like a cheap whore. His ass hurt and he was sticky with cooling jizz, not to mention the angry hickeys that covered his neck. His parents were going to murder him when he got home. His life might as well be over. 

“Steve,” Billy said, “You’re an adult. You’re parents can’t do shit to you,” He said around the cigarette. 

“You fucking dick! I still care about what they think!” He cried out angrily. 

“Should have thought about that before you got in the fuckin car,” Billy spat. 

“Go to hell,” Steve said, before opening the car door and climbing out. 

Billy watched as Steve walked away with a snarl. Let some other asshole pick him up.

Billy had never felt so weak.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im pushing these chapters out as quickly as I can, and I’m sure you’ve all noticed. It’s almost over.

It took Billy thirty minutes and four cigarettes to calm himself down. By then, Steve had disappeared, and Billy felt like a huge asshole. He just let Steve walk out into the night, probably the most vulnerable the omega had ever been in his life. Jesus, what if someone else took him up? 

Billy turned the car off and climbed out, heading in the direction that he had seen Steve stalk off to. Surely, he wasn’t so stupid as to leave the drive in. He came upon the bathrooms after a while and went inside the omega door. 

Steve was at the sink, his face red and his eyes puffy. He still smelled strongly of sex. When he saw Billy his face went from distressed to pissed off. 

“Get the fuck out of here,” He commanded, pressing his back to the sink. 

“No,” Billy said, approaching Steve. 

“I’ll scream,” Steve warned, but he did nothing as Billy enveloped him in his arms, “I’ll fucking scream,” He repeated, voice thickening with tears. 

“Shut up,” Billy muttered, holding Steve to himself tightly. 

Steve looped his arms around Billy’s neck aggressively, holding the alpha just as tight. As though he would float away. Tears were spilling from his tired eyes at a slow pace, wetting Billy’s shirt. 

“Im going to take you home,” Billy told him calmly. 

“No!” Steve exclaimed. He didn’t want Billy to leave him alone with his parents. He didn’t want to see his parents. 

“Did you clean yourself up?” Billy asked. 

“Yes,” Steve responded softly. 

“You still reek,” Billy teased, prodding Steve’s side with the tip of his finger. 

Steve slapped his hand away. He let out a shaky sigh. 

“What are we going to do?” He asked. 

“We’re going to wait. I’m not going to bite you just because you’re scared. We’ll be miserable,” Billy responded. He didn’t think it was true. 

“I cant go home,” Steve whimpered. 

“You can’t come home with me.”

Steve fell silent for a moment, thinking hard. He was still holding onto Billy with a death grip. 

“I have a credit card. Let’s get a room,” Steve said. 

Billy snorted. Of course Steve had a credit card. Spending the night alone with Steve after the events of an hour ago seemed like a bad idea. 

“Okay,” Billy said. 

-

Steve made Billy stop on the way to the motel so he could buy a pack of underwear. He changed his soiled ones once they had the room. He didn’t bother going into the bathroom. Billy had seen him at his worst that night. 

Billy turned down the covers and they both slid under, coming close. Their legs slid together and their breath mingled. The energy in the room was both nervous and content.

“What if I’m pregnant?” Steve said softly. 

Billy closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. He brought Steve even closer, wrapping an arm around him. 

“I won’t leave,” Billy said, touching Steve’s scent gland with the pad of his finger, “I’ll be here for you. We both messed up.” 

“Why won’t you bite me?” 

“You think I don’t want to?” 

Steve paused, studying Billy’s face in the dark, “Why won’t you do it?” He repeated himself. 

Billy kissed Steve softly instead of answering. Steve opened his mouth for the gentle press of Billy’s tongue, sighing out through his nose. Billy stroked Steve’s side for a few moments, before pushing the omega onto his back. Steve’s arms immediately went around Billy’s neck, his legs spreading so the alpha could kneel between them. 

“I want you again,” Steve said softly. 

“That’s a bad idea,” Billy insisted. 

Steve cupped Billy’s thickening cock in his hand, gasping as Billy brought their mouths back together. Steve massaged Billy’s clothed cock as Billy sucked on his tongue, groaning around the slick muscle. 

“You’re perfect,” Billy said softly, grinding into Steve’s palm. 

“You’re just saying that because I have your dick in my hand,” Steve said with a small smile. 

Billy shook his head and pressed their foreheads together. He slid Steve’s boxers off, throwing them behind himself. His fingers went to Steve’s entrance immediately, rubbing around the puffy rim. 

Steve moaned and spread his legs more in encouragement. Billy sucked another kiss to his lips and then moved away, sliding down Steve’s body and disappearing beneath the comforter. Steve cried out as he felt Billy’s tongue on him, licking against his hole in wide swaths. 

Steve’s legs cuffed Billy’s ears as the alpha’s tongue slid inside, the slick glide of the muscle burning. Billy worked two fingers in, his tongue licking between them delicately. Steve was already breathing heavily, and he clamped his hand over his mouth to cover a loud moan. 

Billy ate Steve out until the omega shuddered hard and came for the second time that night, his legs shaking uncontrollably. When Billy came back up, Steve pulled him in for a long, wet kiss, tasting himself on the blond’s tongue. 

Steve fumbled with Billy’s cock, using his own spit as lube as he pumped Billy’s cock. Billy groaned as he spilled into Steve’s hand, biting on his lip hard enough to make it bleed. Steve didn’t care. The jolt of pain felt good. 

They pulled the soiled sheets off and slept tangled together on top of the mattress. 

-

They showered together in the gross motel bathroom in the morning before leaving. They took a long time, both of them dreading going home. They were both gonna get their asses kicked. Billy literally. 

Steve buzzed with nervous energy as they entered his driveway. He unbuckled and grabbed Billy’s face, kissing him fiercely before getting out of the car. Billy’s lips tingled as he watched Steve enter the home. 

Billy went home to a very angry father, and a very worried step mother. As the first blow shook his entire body, he thought about Steve and how much he needed him. How much he wanted him. 

When the bitter taste of blood filled his mouth, he thought about what he had told Steve. It hadn’t been a lie. 

Billy wasn’t going anywhere. No matter what happened.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting the rest of the fic. Chapter ten will be a fast forward to 2-3 years. Thank you to everyone who has read since the beginning and encouraged me.

Billy began to court Steve properly after the events of that night. Not out of obligation, but of his own raw need to keep the omega as his. Steve knew that. 

It was a week into their new relationship that Steve revealed that he had taken a test. It came up negative. Billy couldn’t remember ever being so relieved as he was then. 

The pregnancy scare only brought them closer if anything. It was a reminder to them that there was a great possibility that they would be bonded somewhere along the line. 

It was obvious to everyone at school that they were easing into a relationship. People would look at the hickeys on Steve’s neck and immediately think of Hargrove. Steve reeked of the alpha everywhere he went, and he was thankful for this as he had stopped taking his suppresants. He’d much rather smell like Billy than himself. 

Nobody dared say anything to Steve about it. Except for Nancy, of course. She claimed to be curious, and even a little protective. Steve brushed her off easily. He cared for her, but she was no longer his alpha, and therefore no longer had a say in his life. He told her that. She wilted, but was understanding. 

They went on dates and fucked like rabbits any chance they got, and when Steve got his next heat, Billy was right there for him. It was the closest Steve had ever felt to someone before. Not even Nancy had made him feel so secure in himself and their relationship. 

Billy would tease him about bonding, pressing his teeth delicately into Steve’s gland so that the omega would squirm and push him away. Steve loved it. It just showed him that Billy wasn’t scared. If he thought back far enough, he’d remember that Billy was never truly scared to be bonded to him. 

They wouldn’t say it for a while, but they already felt bonded at that point in their relationship. 

-

Steve introduced Billy to his parents six months into their courting. His mother had been over the moon, and his dad indifferent. It had been exactly what he expected and wanted. 

Steve was hurt when Billy told him that he didn’t want Steve to meet his dad and Susan. He wouldn’t understand until much later why Billy had told him no. He settled for being close to Max instead. She said their relationship was “weird, but cool.” 

-

Billy bonded himself to Steve during their second shared heat and rut. Steve had been so overwhelmed by the pain and pleasure of the moment that he had promptly passed out for a moment. When he woke up again, Billy was stroking his face and muttering against his skin. Steve was able to see his future. 

There were mixed reactions to their bonding. 

Nancy had gone green, grasping Jonathan’s hand tightly in her own as she processed what Steve had told her. 

“You bonded to...The guy who beat you up a bunch of times?” She asked, terribly confused and worried, “Steve, he’s a violent person. Jonathan tell him-“

“Nance, I’m sure they’re fine. Steve is able to take care of himself,” The quiet omega responded, stroking Nancy’s hand softly. 

Steve had never liked Jonathan more than in that moment. 

“When are you gonna bond Jonny here?” Steve found himself asking, veering off into the opposite direction so as to take the spotlight off of himself. 

Nancy had smiled at her partner, before turning the same smile back to Steve. Their hands were still clasped together. Steve was able to see real love between them. 

“When he’s ready,” Nancy responded. 

Steve smiled a bit bitterly. He had been naive during his relationship with Nancy. Everytime they had sex, Steve would whisper into her hair about how they would be bonded. Nancy had been the alpha of his dreams since they started hanging out. He had been sorely wrong. Neither of them were right for the other. 

But, Nancy and Jonathan were perfect. Steve felt a well of raw emotion climb up in his throat for the pair. He chalked it up to his omegan nature. Always the softer of the sexes. 

-

Since being bonded, they found themselves awake at night whispering about their future together. Billy would kiss the scarred tissue of Steve’s scent gland and tell him about California and how nice it was. Steve would fall in love momentarily with the thought of the warm weather and the beach. He had never been to the beach before. 

“We could raise the kid there. Let it grow up next to the ocean. I ate that shit up when I was a tot,” Billy said. 

“I was raised here, and I turned out okay,” Steve muttered. 

“California is more diverse. What if the kid’s gay?” 

“You mean, what if he doesn’t want a traditional alpha/omega relationship?” Steve blinked, the idea foreign to him. 

“Yeah, exactly. That’s a thing,” Billy said. 

Steve blinked again. Billy had a point. He’d want his baby to grow up in a welcoming community, and Hawkins was unfortunately, not always that. It made him a little sad. 

“I’ll think about it. I don’t want to leave my mom,” Steve said. 

Billy snorted softly and nuzzled closer, trying to will himself to understand. He knew it was biological for the omegan child to be particularly attached to it’s alpha parent.

“You’ll be okay leaving Max?” Steve spoke again. 

Billy paused. He would miss his step sister a great deal. It had taken a very long time for them to build a relationship. 

“She’s a big, strong alpha like me,” Billy said in a slightly teasing voice, “She can take care of herself.” 

Steve smiled at that. 

It was quiet for a little while after that, and Steve was still wide awake. He had begun to wonder if his mate had fallen asleep on him. 

“Billy,” Steve whispered, prodding the blond’s side lightly. 

“Mh- what is it?” 

“I’m not tired.”

Steve had to bite down on a yelp as Billy moved them so that Steve lay beneath him. The alpha pressed his lips to Steve’s neck delicately, tonguing the sensitive skin there. 

“We’ll just have to tire you out then,” Billy murmured against Steve’s slick skin. 

Steve moaned softly in agreement, his fingers tangling in Billy’s freshly washed curls. 

Billy bred him that night.


	10. Chapter 10

The sun beat down heavily on Steve’s neck and back. He was standing with his arms crossed and a smile on his face as he watched Billy dip their son’s feet into the cool water of the ocean. The child was giggling and clinging to his father, squirming around so much that Steve found himself a little scared that Billy would drop him. 

Billy returned with the toddler a moment later, depositing him into the omega’s arms. The child was soaking wet and laughing. He reached for Steve’s sunglasses and pulls them off, putting them clumsily onto his own, smaller face. 

“Max is taking her driver’s test today,” Billy told Steve as they were walking back to where their beach umbrella was.

“Oh no,” Steve responded teasingly, taking his sunglasses back from his son, “I hope she doesn’t drive like you,” He said, “You almost killed us like ten times back in Indiana,” 

Billy had admittedly toned himself down a bit since becoming a father. The memory of Steve hanging out his window while they sped 70 down an empty road was enough to make him smile. 

“You loved the thrill,” Billy teased. 

Steve quirked his lips at the alpha, before pressing a great big kiss to both of his mate and child’s cheeks. 

-

Max had been visiting them when Trevor presented as an omega. He was 12 and had burst out of the bathroom crying, reeking of his first heat. 

“Aunt Max, I’m dying!” Trevor had screamed. 

Billy and Steve were out getting things that Max would need for the guest room, leaving her all alone to watch the boy. She laughed at first, and then started to panic a little. She didn’t know anything about heats! Shit, she was on medicine for her own ruts! 

“You’re not dying, buddy, you’re just-“ She fished for the words as she lead Trevor back to the bathroom by his hand. God, he stunk.

“I’m just what?” He sniffed, watching the redhead run him a bath. 

“An omega,” She shrugged, “Congrats.” 

When the pair got home thirty minutes later, Max made sure to tell them once they had set everything down. Steve had burst into the bathroom where his son was trying to stop the leaking. The floor was soaked with water from the bath, and the whole room did in fact, reek of heat. Steve felt tears of pride prick at his eyes. 

“DAD, GET OUT!” Trevor had yelled, shoving Steve out the door. 

Max and Billy ended up sandwiching Steve between them while the omega cried. 

“I don’t get it. Is he sad that Trevor presented as an omega?” Max muttered into her brother’s ear. 

“No, he’s just really emotional these days,” Billy responded, rubbing Steve’s back softly. 

-

Max came out with her partner Lucas a year after that. She had done it over the phone. 

“He’s an alpha,” She had told her brother, voice a little shaky. 

“Cool. I wouldn’t tell my dad, though,” Billy had responded. 

Max scoffed, “Like I care what he thinks anyway. Should I bring him next time I visit you guys?”

“Sure. Can I tell Steve?”

“I don’t care.” 

Billy ended up telling Steve about his sister once they had gotten Trevor into bed. The boy was already into the habit of staying up late on the phone, cooing into the receiver to an alpha named Carter that went to his school. It was a mixture of cute and alarming. 

“Max is gay,” Billy whispered, tracing the shell of Steve’s ear with his finger. The omega jumped slightly in his arms. 

“She told you that?”

“Yeah, earlier today on the phone. Her guy’s name is Luke, or something like that,” Billy said. 

Steve hummed and nuzzled closer to his partner. It was the nineties for God’s sake, and he had a teenager. His sister in law was gay, and probably with the love of her life at that moment. 

A smile tugged up Steve’s lips. 

“I’ve made all the right choices,” He whispered softly to his mate. 

“Me too.” Billy said in the same soft tone. 

The soft tone that they reserved for their late night conversations with each other. Their beloved tradition that had been in place since they bonded as teenagers.


End file.
